Six Ways to Please
by sasharyder
Summary: Ginny knows just how to please her family members. (WARNING PWP LEMON)
1. I - Arthur

**A/N:** I've had so many story ideas this weekend, they're all just flowing right out! Took a short break from my darling Lily to turn to darling Ginny, who I also adore. These are all short drabbles tied together in one story, and I actually mostly already have all six done, but I'll post a few tonight and then the rest over the next few days since I've already posted so much else this week.

Reviews/favs are AMAZING, suggestions are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!

 **WARNINGS:** PWP, Incest, Underage, Threesomes, Anal, Oral

* * *

 **I.**

"Oooh, Daddy!" Ginny whimpers, her bare back rhythmically scraping against the uneven wood of the kitchen tabletop as Arthur lifts her long, pale legs higher up his shoulders and slams his cock into her tight pussy, over and over and over again.

"Shhh." He reaches to cover her mouth, slipping two fingers inside and letting her sweet lips clamp her lusty moans around them. It only half helps to muffle the sounds. Her tongue swirls as his cock plunges, and when his fingers are slick and coated, Arthur pops them out with a sharp warning stare and trails them down to her heaving tits, where he palms the heavy globes and then pinches her nipples. She begins to whimper again.

"Quiet, baby girl," he urges, pumping harder. The table jostles with the movement. "Mum's still sleeping upstairs. You want Daddy's big cock to keep fucking you? You need to be quiet."

"I want Daddy's cock to keep fucking me!" she says in a softer moan. "Don't stop, Daddy. I need you. My pussy needs you. Are you going to cum in me?"

Arthur grits his teeth and nods, visions of the familiar sight of his cum dripping out of his daughter's well-used pussy spurring him on. She's been on the Potion for years, well before that fateful day when she finally came of age and Arthur fucked her for the first time. He's been on her— _in_ her—for nearly every moment he can manage ever since, and his slut of a daughter can't get enough. Secretly he of course dreams of the moment when he can follow the time-honoured pureblood tradition of knocking up his own daughter, hopefully conceiving another girl who he can then plow and fuck when she comes of age, as well, but Ginny is still too young for that now. Arthur intends on having several more years filled with his daughter serving as his personal fucktoy before he begins making plans to impregnate her.

And in the meantime, he will happily continue to practice.

"Get ready, baby girl," Arthur whispers, bucking into her one final time. "Here it comes."


	2. II - Bill and Fleur

**II.**

Ginny feels badly for all the times she'd spoken ill of her new sister-in-law. Really, she can't believe she'd ever been so short-sighted.

" _Yeeezzz,_ " the French femme fatale moans now, gripping the headboard of her large bed, knees splayed wide on either side of Ginny's head. She gyrates her soaking wet cunny against Ginny's face, and her pert little tits bounce with the desperate motion. "Mmm, _oui,_ Ginny. There! Good girl, _ma petite coeur_ , keep licking—"

As Ginny sucks hard on Fleur's clit and gives her whole cunt a long lap of the tongue, she feels Bill pushing into her from the other end of the bed. He's slow and painfully easy about it despite the fact that he'd just finger-fucked Ginny to her own completion minutes ago and thus has more than a wet enough entrance to fuck her good and hard.

The impertinent bastard. He knows neither of his girls like it gentle.

"My two little whores," he says fondly, his voice slightly strained from the glorious tightness of pushing into Ginny's pussy. His hand stretches over Ginny's flat stomach, then slides down to cup her mound. "How do you want it, Gin?"

"Fuck her 'ard," Fleur answers for her, wiggling in ecstasy. "Make your sister scream, _mon amour._ "

Bill does, indeed, make Ginny scream.

Later, after Bill has cum over both their faces, and Ginny and Fleur are curled up together, licking the remnants of spunk off each other's skin with Bill spooned behind them, Ginny makes a note to apologise for it properly one of these days.


	3. III - Charlie

**III.**

There is yet another click and flash as Ginny feels Charlie's cock steadily ease its way into her puckered arsehole.

"That's it, luv. _Fuck._ " Charlie grabs her arse cheeks and spreads them wide, feeding himself in, inch by heated inch. There are more snaps and flashes from the levitating camera floating beside him, documenting moment-by-moment her arse swallowing his cock whole. "Merlin, look at that juicy arse take my knob. You're perfect. Start to fuck yourself on it, baby. Let me get some good action shots."

Ginny complies readily, loving the feel of her brother's massive prick reaming in and out of her rear hole, loving even more the sound of the camera clicking away, capturing the kinky, incestuous glory on film. Charlie was always certain to keep her face out of the photos, a necessary precaution considering he routinely sold the images to the dozens of men working at each of the various dragon training facilities he toured around the world as part of his job. The knowledge that hundreds of strange men had likely wanked themselves dry to images of Ginny taking her brother's cock up every hole, in numerous positions, of her tittyfucking him, finger-fucking herself, riding a twelve-inch dildo, and endless shots of her tits, arse, and pussy covered and dripping with cum, was beyond Ginny's dirtiest dreams. She _loved_ it.

Charlie slaps her arse, and Ginny continues to fuck herself back on his cock, thinking of all the new images she'd be creating tonight.

Ten long minutes and several angles later, Charlie sets the camera aside.

"Excellent," he praises, and his hands grip her arse again. Tight. "Now the real fun can start."

Without preamble, he begins to jackhammer rough and hard in her arse, and Ginny cries her delight.

There is no way she'll be walking properly tomorrow.


	4. IV - Fred and George

**IV.**

The back room of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is dusty and stuffed to the brim with piling towers of half-opened boxes overflowing with products. It's hours after the shop has closed for the day, and the whole room is cast in tempered moonlight.

George lays naked atop a low pile of boxes, Ginny lounging astride him, her back against his chest and his prick already buried deep inside her wet cunt. They are both panting heavily with excitement as Fred approaches slowly, wanking himself. George grips Ginny's legs and jerks them wider, and they all hold their breath as Fred positions himself between her thighs and then—carefully and tantalizingly—fits his hard cock right inside her pussy alongside his brother's.

As he bottoms out, they all moan.

"Fucking hell," George gasps, closing his eyes in ecstasy. "Can't tell what feels better—your cock or Ginny's cunt."

"Who needs to choose?" Fred leans in to roughly catch Ginny's mouth with his, before sharing a much longer kiss with his twin over her shoulder.

Ginny wriggles impatiently as the two snog, the motion causing both cocks to shift inside her.

"Please move!" she begs. "I want to feel both of you fuck me. My pussy is so _full._ Please, please, _oohh_ —"

"Settle down, you slag," George laughs, but he looks to his twin with glee. "Ready to fuck her raw, Freddie?"

"Right-o, Georgie," Fred replies, and they both begin to move.


	5. V - Percy

**V.**

The inside of Percy's office is immaculately clean, so Ginny doesn't worry about mussing her dress with anything other than saliva and cum as she's down on her knees under his desk, prick in her mouth, being furiously facefucked.

"Suck my cock!" Percy pleads, desperate and needy. "Take it! Keep sucking. Oh Merlin, oh _Merlin_ —"

It must be a particularly stressful day, Ginny reckons, her jaw beginning to twinge as her brother yet again plunges his long, skinny staff in and out of her throat. The desk is shaking. Percy has both hands clamping her head, and he is not gentle in tugging her where he wants her, root to tip, over and over, until she chokes and can barely breathe. His desk chair rattles and squeaks with the frenzied jerks of his hips, but he is mindlessly oblivious.

"Touch my balls," he orders weakly. "Yes, yes—oh, _fucking_ hell, _ah_ — _ah—_ "

Ginny does as commanded, though she's rather certain Percy isn't _really_ speaking to her. His eyes remain trained in front of him. Upon his desk, there are two framed photographs—one of Percy with Audrey, and the other of Percy shaking hands with the Minister. Considering how often Ginny has found herself beneath this desk blowing her brother (not to mention the _several_ telling times Percy has asked her to bend him over this same desk and fuck him up the arse with a strap-on), Ginny is nearly positive her brother's attention is fixated on the _latter_ photo as Ginny pleasures him, not the former.

(Which, truthfully, Ginny can't hold against him. She herself has had more than a few lurid fantasies involving Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, the hulking giant with the swift smile and—if there is any justice in the world—an enormous black cock he was well adept at using.)

Keeping those fantasies in mind, Ginny reaches down to rub at her clit, frigging insistently. When Percy shouts a final _"Yes!"_ and explodes inside her mouth several minutes later, Ginny's own shaking orgasm leaves her breathless and panting beneath the old desk.

Percy slumps down in his seat and Ginny wipes her saliva and cum-drenched mouth. Grinning, she thinks, _Thank you, Minister._


	6. VI - Ron

**VI.**

"Don't tell Hermione," Ron warns—as usual—as he lowers himself on the bed with knees on either side of her chest and slips his hot, lubbed prick between Ginny's bulky breasts.

He immediately closes his eyes, hips beginning to thrust, his pale length sliding easily in and out of the snug sheath of her cleavage. His large hands palm her tits as he pumps, kneading and plumping greedily, causing her pink nipples to harden and tingle with pleasure. Her youngest brother has always been a tits lad, and the fact that his girlfriend has no impressive rack to speak of and was apparently less than inclined to let him toy with what _was_ there, found him coming back to his sister time and time again for proper titillation.

Ginny is more than happy to assist.

As Ron picks up speed, panting and grunting, Ginny's tongue darts out to catch the tip of his cock as it pistons up and down, and Ron hisses a pleased breath. His eyes open, gleaming lustfully down at her, and he begins to hit her chin more deliberately. On one upward stroke, he presses high enough for her to get a good suck of the top half of his cock, and his legs begin to shake. It's what he wants, even if he won't ask—but Ginny knows anyway. She's managed to douse him in a good coat of spit when he tugs out from her tits completely, but only so he can run his now damp cock on and around her tits. He focuses particularly on her still stubbing nipples, which he rubs with his cock, then pinches with his fingers. Ginny moans, wanting more. As he slips back into place between her tits, his hands don't stop fondling her chest.

His pants grows shallow, his thrusts more frantic.

"Cover my pretty tits in cum, Ron," Ginny pleads as he becomes more winded. "Mark them with your spunk. They're all for you. I need it so badly."

" _Fuck,_ Ginny," Ron grits out only a few seconds before his hips begin trembling and—at Ron's raspy shout—Ginny feels the first splash of cum hit her chest. Ron jerks out of her grasp and angles his cock for better shots, groaning all the while. It seems he's been saving up for her—spurt after spurt covers her tits, her chest, her chin. When he's finally finished, dropping down to his elbows atop her, she's a proper cum-smeared mess.

Ginny lifts her head and presses a quick kiss against Ron's lips.

"Thanks, brother dear," she says with a smirk. "Want to watch me lick it up now?"

Her only answer is Ron's aching moan.


End file.
